Love like blood
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su padre y llenarse de cuentas impagas, Kurt recurre a su última opción para conseguir dinero. Vampire!Blaine, smut. Rated M. Nada me pertence :P
1. Chapter 1

Un escalofrío corrió por su espina dorsal al observar las grandes letras rojas que decían "último aviso" sobre la cuenta de la hipoteca.

Kurt no sabía qué hacer. Con la muerte de su padre meses atrás el castaño descubrió que su padre no solo tenía un débil corazón, sino también unas grandes cuentas impagas.

Al principio pensó en vender el taller de autos pero sus ideas se fueron al bote de basura al segundo que le dijeron que tenía que ser mayor de edad para vender un inmueble y para su cumpleaños faltaban meses. Tampoco tenía ningún familiar a la vista a le cual pudiera pedirle dinero.

"Fantástico, viviré en la calle" dijo para sí mismo el castaño, luego miró por la ventana y vio como caían las hojas secas de los árboles. "Y con este frío moriré de frío".

Kurt vio su celular vibrar con un nuevo mensaje, pertenecía a Sam. Un recuerdo llegó a su cerebro como una avalancha.

_"Sam, estás loco en siquiera pensar hacer esto" dijo Kurt al rubio._

_"Pero Kurt, ¿tienes idea lo que estos vampiros pagan por la sangre humana? Si puedo ayudar a mis padres, lo haré" contestó mientras veía el pequeño folleto que se encontraba en las manos del castaño._

El ojiazul corrió hasta su habitación y se arrodilló frente a su mesita de luz. Abrió el pequeño cajón y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas hasta encontrar el pequeño folleto celeste de su recuerdo.

_Compra- venta de sangre humana. Total seriedad. Buenos pagos. Consultar por turnos al…_

Kurt contempló el papel mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sabía que era una locura hacerlo… pero estaba desesperado, y Sam dijo que la paga era realmente buena.

Suspiró. "Dios, papá, ¿por qué te fuiste?"

**-o-o-o-**

"Blaine, esto es ridículo" gritó Wes pero él solo lo ignoró.

"Lamento decirlo pero tiene razón" dijo David con el ceño fruncido.

El moreno los miró desde su lugar en la ventana y suspiró. "Ya lo sé. Es solo que… lo extraño"

El asiático suavizó su expresión y caminó hasta donde se encontraba. "Lo sabemos B, pero entiende, no puedes pasar tanto tiempo sin alimentarte"

Blaine sabía a qué se refería, todos los vampiros saben lo que sucede cuando no se alimentan. Pero el ojimiel no podía tomar otra sangre que no sea la de Jeremiah.

"Nos anoté en un turno para esta tarde" dijo David. "Y en verdad quisiéramos que nos acompañes…"

El moreno trató de sonreírles a sus amigos pero simplemente no podía. "Está bien".

**-o-o-o-**

Kurt observó el edificio que estaba en frente de él y suspiró.

"Supongo que está bien" susurró.

El edificio en sí era viejo, con más de cien años de antigüedad. Se había inaugurado poco tiempo después de que los ataques de vampiro en busca de sangre se habían duplicado. De esta forma, los humanos y los vampiros llegaron al acuerdo de que ellos extraían la sangre de voluntarios y los humanos los dejaban vivir junto con ellos.

Su fachada se había reformado por lo menos tres veces desde entonces y actualmente tenía paredes de ladrillo expuesto con una gran puerta de madera en el centro. Algunas de las ventanas estaban tapadas con cortinas rojas.

_"Son los cuartos privados" dijo Sam. "Allí extraen la sangre manualmente"_

Kurt se tocó el cuello suavemente con la mano por el recuerdo. Aunque lo aterraba, siempre quiso saber que se sentía ser mordido por un vampiro.

Con pasos inseguros caminó hasta el edificio.

**-o-o-o-**

A pesar de haber pasado viniendo casi noventa de los cien años que estuvo abierto el edificio, Blaine se sentía un extraño entre las paredes color crema y los suelos oscuros de roble.

Sus amigos rápidamente habían buscado la sangre que querían y lo habían dejado solo en el lobby. Por un momento pensó en escaparse pero unos ojos azules llamaron su atención.

Y luego siguieron unos labios rosados.

Y un cuello que parecía estar hecho de seda blanca.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente en asombro. Nunca había visto una criatura tan hermosa.

El pequeño joven parecía estar aterrado. Joane, una de las encargadas del lugar, estaba explicándole las reglas del lugar. Luego le entrego un formulario para que completara.

No, el moreno no podía pedirlo a él, no sería correcto. Era solo un niño.

El aroma de su sangre llegó hasta sus fosas nasales.

Al diablo.

**-o-o-o-**

"Kurt, cariño"

El castaño levantó la cabeza y vio a Joane a unos pasos de él. "¿Sí?"

"Si estás listo, hay un cliente que querría verte". Al ver la mirada del ojiazul ella sonrió. "No te preocupes, Blaine es un amor, todo estará bien"

Tragando, Kurt asintió y se paró. "¿Dónde tengo que ir?"

"A una de las habitaciones privadas, ven, te acompañaré"

Mierda, pensó el castaño. No esperaba ir a una de esas habitaciones tan rápido, aunque la paga es mejor que al extraerla clínicamente.

La siguió hasta llegar a una puerta con el 206 en números dorados. Con un suspiro, tomó la manija de la puerta y entró.

Un hombre estaba parado al fondo de la habitación dándole la espalda. Cuando cerró la puerta se dio vuelta y sonrió.

Su respiración se detuvo, el hombre era hermoso.

"Hola, mi nombre es Blaine" dijo acercándose y estirando su mano.

El castaño la tomó inseguro y frunció la nariz al sentirla sudorosa.

"Lo lamento" dijo con una pequeña risita el moreno. "Son los nervios, hace años que no hacía esto".

Kurt sonrió un poco al ver que no era el único nervioso. "Es la primera vez que hago esto" susurró.

"Entonces ambos podemos ayudarnos"

Con un gesto de la mano, el moreno lo guió hasta una silla que había en medio de la habitación. Blaine se sentó en ella.

"En verdad facilitaría las cosas si lo hiciéramos en esta posición" dijo mientras señalaba su falda.

Sonrojándose, Kurt se sentó en su regazo y sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros.

"Wow, eres hermoso" susurró el ojimiel. Se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento, a veces el filtro desaparece de mi boca"

"Está bien" murmuró Kurt. "¿Qué hago ahora?"

"Relájate, dolerá más si tus músculos están tensionados" explicó Blaine mientras frotaba sus brazos. La mano del ojiazul voló hasta su cuello.

"¿Dolerá?" preguntó asustado.

"Al principio sí" dijo el vampiro. "Después de todo, tengo que romper tu piel. Pero se irá luego de unos segundos y sentirás placer"

Kurt se mordió el labio. "¿Placer?"

El moreno asintió. "Este es un acto que tendría que ocurrir en parejas. Normalmente cuando se tiene relaciones"

"Oh"

El castaño estaba seguro que Sam no le había dicho nada de esto. Sintió una mano en su mejilla que obligó a mirar al vampiro en los ojos.

"Kurt, si no te sientes cómodo, no tenemos por qué hacerlo. Si quieres puedes irte, no me enfadaré" dijo Blaine mientras acariciaba su pómulo con su pulgar.

Kurt lo consideró por unos minutos y negó con la cabeza.

"Hagámoslo"

Blaine sonrió pero no dijo nada. Llevó la mano que se encontraba en la mejilla hasta el cuello. Con su dedo índice y mayor, tanteó la pálida piel hasta encontrar el lugar que quería.

Acercó su rostro al cuello del ojiazul y pudo escuchar como Kurt respiraba erráticamente, por lo que entrelazó su mano libre con una de las suyas.

"¿Listo?" murmuró sobre su piel.

Cuando Kurt asintió, colocó un pequeño beso e incrustó sus colmillos en su cuello. El castaño se mordió el labio para evitar gritar. Sentía como desgarraban sus músculos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron con lágrimas no derramadas.

Blaine lo tomó más fuerte de la mano y con la otra acariciaba suavemente su cadera expuesta ya que su camisa se había salido de sus pantalones.

Las manos de Kurt tomaron al vampiro por los hombros y se sujetó tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Pero luego el dolor paró de repente y una ola de placer cubrió su cuerpo.

Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios. Avergonzado, tapó su boca con una de sus manos y observó al moreno. Blaine parecía no haber notado nada.

Más placer lo atravesó y viajó directamente hacia el sur. Sus pantalones parecían estar cada vez más apretados. Kurt sentía sus mejillas arder. Le están succionando sangre maldición, ¿cómo puede eso excitarlo?

Y sin tener tiempo para responderse a sí mismo, gimió más fuerte que la primera vez. Su vista se nubló con lágrimas que no sabía si eran de placer o de vergüenza. Necesitaba tanto algo con que aliviar el dolor que estaban provocando sus jeans contra su erección.

Luego de lo que parecieron ser horas, Blaine extrajo sus colmillos y lamió los restos de sangre de sus labios. El moreno se sentía tan bien, luego de meses sin hacerlo, se había olvidado lo increíble que se sentía estar conectado de esa forma con otra persona.

O tal vez solo se sentía así porque era Kurt. No estaba seguro.

Con una pequeña sonrisa miró al castaño en cuestión pero un ceño fruncido la reemplazó al ver las lágrimas en su rostro.

"¿Kurt? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó amablemente mientras secaba una de sus lágrimas. Kurt se mordió el labio y corrió su rostro para el costado. El moreno lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo. "Kurt. Dime qué sucede" ordenó.

Y esa orden fue directo a sus pantalones. Genial, pensó Kurt.

"Estoy demente" murmuró el ojiazul. Al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro del moreno continuó. "Mírame, ¿cómo me puede excitar que un vampiro me chupe la sangre?" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Abrazándose a sí mismo, se dio vuelta y caminó hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación. Tal vez si se quedaba mucho tiempo ahí el vampiro se iría.

Cuando escuchó pasos pensó que había tenido éxito. Pero luego un par de brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y un torso se pegó a su espalda.

"¿Sientes eso Kurt?" preguntó Blaine mientras apoyaba su erección contra su trasero. "¿Lo sientes? ¿Acaso soy un demente, Kurt?"

El castaño estaba atónito. El vampiro parecía ser otra persona a la que era minutos antes. Sus dulces palabras pasaron a ser gruñidos que lograban hacer sentirle mariposas en el estómago. Involuntariamente sus caderas se movieron hacia atrás, logrando que ambos gimieran.

"Dios, Kurt" dijo Blaine mientras se frotaba con el trasero del ojiazul. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo la camisa de Kurt y acariciaban la expansión de esa suave piel que lo volvía loco.

La cabeza de Kurt cayó sobre su hombro de placer. Sabía que tenía que para esto antes de que fuera demasiado lejos, pero el ojimiel se sentía tan bien contra su cuerpo. Una boca encontró su cuerpo y suspiró temblorosamente.

Blaine lamió y besó todo lo que tenía a su alcance, sin cortar el ritmo que habían encontrado sus caderas. La habitación se había llenado de olor a sudor y sexo.

El placer había colmado por completo al castaño, su orgasmo le llegó y mordiéndose el labio acabó en sus pantalones. Por el gemido que escuchó segundos después sabía que había ocurrido lo mismo con el vampiro.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Blaine colocando pequeños besos en su cuello y Kurt jugando tranquilamente con las manos del moreno.

"Wow" murmuró luego.

Blaine sonrió contra su cuello. "Definitivamente wow"

Tres golpes contra la puerta los sacó de su trance. "¿Blaine, estás listo? Ya terminó la hora"

Mordiendo su labio inferior, Kurt se dio vuelta y lo miró nervioso. "Supongo que te tienes que ir"

Blaine asintió lentamente. "Dame tu número" suplicó mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

Kurt sonrió aliviado y lo tomó. "No sabía que los vampiros tenían celular" dijo con una risita.

"Somos vampiros, no dinosaurios" rezongó Blaine y Kurt rio más fuerte.

**-o-o-o-**

"¿Por qué sonríes tanto?" preguntó Wes cuando se encontraban en el auto minutos más tarde.

Blaine solo le sonrió a su amigo y giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana mientras recordaba lo bien que había terminado todo.

**-o-o-o-**

**Díganme que opinan, si les gusta lo puedo continuar.**

**Saludos!**

**I'mJustACrazyGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como ustedes son increíbles y dieron una fantástica respuesta, seguiré la historia. No será larga, ni tampoco se con exactitud cuándo subiré otro capítulo, espero que puedan entender a esta pobre autora que no logra ponerse de acuerdo con su cerebro y su tiempo para escribir *suspira*. En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Además, el título no es de mi autoría, pertenece a una banda alemana y a varias canciones que me aparecieron en Google, por lo que ni siquiera el título me pertenece, solo la trama del fic.**

**-o-o-o-**

Kurt se observó en el espejo. Su dedo índice rozó suavemente la curita que cubría los dos pequeños agujeros que adornaban su cuello. El castaño se sorprendió al no sentir dolor en lo absoluto, aunque sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

La noche anterior, el moreno invadió sus sueños de tal manera que tuvo que asegurarse que no se encontrara en otra película de Twilight, despertándose varias veces en la madrugada y buscando en la habitación, pero el vampiro no se encontraba allí. Lastimosamente, pensó el castaño.

Y a pesar que el dinero que obtuvo por su sangre era mucho, no era lo suficiente como para que pudiera pagar todas las cuentas hasta cumplir los 18 y pudiera vender el taller de su difunto padre.

Por lo que Kurt tendría que volver al banco de sangre, por lo menos un par de veces más.

Con un suspiro, el ojiazul cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió a la escuela.

**-o-o-o-**

Estaba cerrando la puerta de su casillero cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el mensaje y se sorprendió al encontrar que era de un número desconocido. Y luego sus ojos se abrieron cuando notó que se trataba de un mensaje del moreno.

Invitándolo a cenar.

En su casa.

Solos.

Kurt tragó audiblemente. No era que no confiaba en Blaine pero no podía evitar que los nervios revolvieran su estómago ante la idea de que el vampiro quisiera… 'cenarlo' sin Joane o alguna otra enfermera cerca.

Pero necesitaba el dinero.

"Y bueno" murmuró. "O me mata o muero de hambre en la calle" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Dirigiéndose a su última clase del día, el ojiazul comenzó a pensar en los outfits que podría usar en la noche.

**-o-o-o-**

Blaine no podía contener su felicidad al ver la repuesta positiva de parte del castaño. No sentía tanta alegría desde la primera vez que Jeremiah había dicho que lo amaba.

Amaba… pensó amargamente antes de sacudir sus pensamientos para llenar su cabeza de ideas para la cena.

Se encontraba actualmente buscando sus servilletas favoritas de satín rojo. Una cabeza rubia se asomó por el umbral de la puerta y una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su visión.

"Sebastian" dijo amablemente pero sin prestarle más atención.

"Blaine, cariño, David me contó que fuiste al banco de sangre" dijo y negó con la cabeza. "Sabes que fue completamente innecesario, ¿verdad? Un solo llamado y me tenías a tus pies" terminó diciendo mientras recorría su espalda con su dedo índice. "Aunque claro, podría hacer más que solo eso en esa posición" dijo guiñando el ojo a pesar que el moreno no le estaba prestando atención.

Blaine frunció el ceño. Todavía no encontraba la forma de hacerle entender que no estaba interesado en el joven humano. Tampoco podía entender como David podía ser su amigo, aunque claro, el moreno siempre encontraba lo mejor de las personas. O suricatas pensó divertido.

Dándose vuelta, le sonrió ligeramente con las servilletas en mano. "Oh, no te preocupes, además, el egocentrismo no es un buen sabor para la sangre". Con un saludo, se despidió del humano, dejándolo solo en la habitación.

El rubio observó la puerta por la que el vampiro desapareció y rodó los ojos cuando vio a Wes riéndosele a lo lejos.

**-o-o-o-**

Kurt revisó su apariencia una última vez en el espejo retrovisor antes de respirar y dirigirse al hogar del moreno. O más bien mansión. ¿Por qué todos los vampiros tienen tanto dinero?

Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, esta se abrió pero no había nadie del otro lado. Con el ceño fruncido el castaño dio unos pasos a la oscura habitación. Observando su alrededor, buscó algún interruptor para encender la luz.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y una voz susurró en su oído.

"Hola"

El castaño pegó un grito y giró rápidamente con una mano en el corazón. Al frente suyo, dos hombres estaban riendo a carcajadas.

"Tu cara" dijo el de tez morena entre risas. El que se encontraba a su lado, un hombre asiático, parecía tener problemas para respirar y reir al mismo tiempo.

"¡Wes, David, maldita sea!" gritó una voz a unos metros. La luz se encendió y Blaine apareció en su visión. "Lo lamento tanto Kurt, estos idiotas lo hacen con todo el mundo" dijo el moreno mientras posaba una mano en su espalda y lo reconfortaba del susto.

"Discúlpense ustedes dos" ordenó Blaine.

El asiático se enderezó y seriamente dijo. "Tiene razón, Kurt, lamentamos nuestro comportamiento inapropiado… pero deberías haber visto tu cara"

"Rayos, tendríamos que colocar cámaras por aquí" dijo con una sonrisa el moreno. "David Thompson, mi compañero de crímenes es Wes Montgomery"

El castaño les ofreció una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"Oh, Wes, mira, es adorable"

"Suficiente, vámonos Kurt" dijo Blaine mientras lo empujaba suavemente.

Cuando estaban fuera del rango de audición de los hombres, Blaine habló nuevamente. "En verdad lo lamento, quería llegar antes que ellos a la puerta pero estaba terminando con los últimos detalles" dijo con una sonrisa. Con una mano abrió una gran puerta de madera y con una reverencia invitó al ojiazul a pasar.

Kurt se sorprendió al ver la habitación. Las paredes eran negras, al igual que la mesa y sillas, pero los detalles en rojo vibrante de la lámpara, alfombra y mantel lograban que la habitación no se viera tan oscura. Además, poseía dos grandes ventanales que ocupaban casi toda la pared. Sin dudas, la habitación tenía un aire medieval que contrastaba a la perfección con los elementos modernos incorporados en la decoración.

La mesa estaba preparada, en uno de sus extremos, para dos personas como lo estaría en un restaurante con estrellas Michelin, incluyendo todos los cubiertos que Kurt siempre quiso utilizar pero su padre siempre fue muy obtuso para aprender su orden y Breadsticks muy ordinario como para saber cómo era un tenedor para mariscos.

"Esto es realmente… elegante" comentó, tomando una servilleta y acariciándola suavemente. Sin dudas era diferente a lo que había sucedido en el banco de sangre. Parecía… más íntimo, personal. Pero el ojiazul abandonó esos pensamientos, al final de cuentas era nuevo en todo esto de los vampiros y esto tal vez será lo normal en este tipo de situaciones.

Blaine rió y rascó su nuca avergonzado. "Lo sé, tiendo a exagerar un poco las cosas cuando estoy nervioso, lo lamento"

El castaño sonrió al saber que no era el único que se sentía inquieto sobre la situación. "No te preocupes, exagerado es bueno" dijo mientras señalaba el broche de hipopótamo que tenía en su chaqueta.

El moreno mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa- el castaño no pudo evitar ver como sus colmillos eran unos milímetros más largos de lo normal- y lo invitó a sentarse.

Una vez acomodados y con la botella de vino abierta, los dos hombres se pusieron a conversar, nada demasiado íntimo, solo lo suficientemente interesante como para romper cualquier rastro de tensión o incomodidad en el cuarto.

"Tus amigos son… interesantes" comentó Kurt y Blaine rió.

"Yo utilizaría las palabras completos idiotas pero sí, interesantes es un término aceptable"

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior. "No sé si es correcto o no preguntar, pero… ellos son" dijo incierto.

"¿Vampiros? Sí, y no te preocupes, no es como si estuviéramos avergonzados de serlo" respondió Blaine con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

Kurt asintió y tomó un trago de vino. "Si es demasiado personal no tienes porqué responder. ¿Cómo te convertiste en… vampiro?"

Blaine tomó su mano a través de la mesa sonrió. "Kurt, tranquilo, puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Me gusta pensar que soy un libro abierto. En cuanto a eso, en realidad no es tan complicado como lo hacen ver en Twilight, al menos en mi caso. No me malinterpretes, tener que convertir a una persona es algo serio, porque será un cambio que afectara el resto de tu vida. Además duele, muchísimo. Ni yo ni otra persona tuvo que tomar esa decisión" Al ver la mirada de confusión que le daba el castaño continuó. "Mi abuelo de parte de mi padre era vampiro, su abuelo le pasó los genes al nacer. Lo mismo ocurrió conmigo"

"¿Entonces tu padre…"

"Muy humano" dijo con una risa. "Los genes en nuestra familia saltan una generación, pero es distinto en cada familia"

"Ya veo…" dijo Kurt. "¿Con tus amigos ocurrió lo mismo?"

El moreno negó con la cabeza y levantó un dedo en señal de espera. Una vez que tragó la comida habló. "No, para David fue lo más común del mundo. Toda su familia de parte de su madre son vampiros, por lo que sus hermanos son vampiros. Y su madre convirtió a su padre luego de tenerlo. Lo de Wes, en cambio, fue mucho más complicado"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó intrigado el castaño.

"Nadie en su familia es vampiro. El día que nació… un grupo de vampiros desconocidos- los policías nunca pudieron detenerlos- invadieron el hospital en el que su madre dio a luz en busca de sangre humana. Uno de ellos lo encontró y lo mordió… tuvo suerte de no morir" dijo Blaine serio. "Al principio le fue duro, ser el único de tu familia con poderes sobrenaturales. Más con abuelos que fueron enseñados a ver los vampiros como seres desagradables. Pero logró superarlo" terminó con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro que puedes contar esto?" preguntó Kurt dudoso. "¿No es demasiado personal?"

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Por favor, Wes utiliza esta historia todo el tiempo para conseguir citas. Las historias tristes pero superadoras son como una imán para las chicas, ¿sabes?"

Kurt frunció el ceño pensativo. "¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué ir a buscar sangre a un hospital en vez de ir al banco de sangre?"

Blaine sonrió de lado. "Kurt, esto sucedió hace más de 200 años, el banco abrió hace 100"

Kurt enmudeció. "Entonces… ustedes son…"

"Viejos" dijo con una risa Blaine.

"Iba a decir mayores… pero no parecen tener más de veinte años"

"Una de las ventajas de ser vampiro" dijo, guiñándole el ojo. "Pero sí, David es el mayor de los tres con 223 años, y Wes el menor con 219"

"¿Y tú?"

Terminando su copa de vino, el moreno respondió. "221 años, ni uno más ni uno menos"

Kurt abrió los ojos impactado. No dijo nada por unos segundos, y luego. "Tuve sexo con un anciano"

Blaine soltó un grito de indignación. "Hey, para tu información, estoy en mucha mejor forma que muchos vampiros de mi edad" dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

El ojiazul levantó los brazos en rendición. "Está bien, lo lamento, eres un sexy vampiro". Sus mejillas se sonrojaron luego de que las palabras salieran de su boca. "Eso no es lo que quise decir"

Blaine hizo un puchero. "¿Entonces no crees que soy sexy?"

"No. Digo sí, es decir, yo… mierda" murmuró avergonzado y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

El vampiro rió y suavemente retiró las pálidas manos del rostro del menor. "Hey, tranquilo. Solo estaba bromeando. Y si te hace sentir mejor, también creo que eres sexy. Hermoso en realidad" dijo el moreno, sonrojándose por su parte.

**-o-o-o-**

Cuando terminó la cena, ambos se dirigieron al living- luego de que Blaine verificara que no había rastro de sus amigos, claro- y se decidieron por ver una película. Y por ver se refería a no prestarle atención absoluta y comenzar a besarse.

Kurt no sabía que pensar. No lo malinterpreten, estaba más que gustoso de besar al vampiro, después de todo, no todos los días tenía a alguien dispuesto a darle siquiera la hora del día en esta pobre excusa de ciudad, mucho menos alguien tan apuesto con Blaine. Pero al mismo tiempo, no lograba comprender que era lo que esto significaba para el mayor. ¿Era solo un juego? ¿Lo hacía con todos los otros humanos a los que les chupaba la sangre?

La mano del moreno comenzó a realizar un lento recorrido desde su rodilla hasta su muslo y Kurt sabía que ese era el momento para frenar antes que las cosas aumentaran la temperatura.

Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Blaine y lo separó de su cuerpo. El vampiro frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó extrañado.

"No lo sé" respondió el menor, encogiéndose de hombros. "Dime tú. ¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mientras los señalaba a ambos. "¿Es algo que lo haces con todos?"

"¿Disculpa?"

Kurt resopló. "Ya sabes, la cena, las velas, los besos. ¿Lo haces con todos los hombres de los cuales te alimentas? Porque de ser ahí preferiría que fuéramos al grano" _Así no me enamoro de ti_, pensó el castaño pero no lo dijo.

En cambio, tomó el primer botón de su camisa y la abrió, de esa manera su cuello quedaba más a la vista, su chaqueta perdida minutos atrás entre besos y caricias.

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido Blaine. Puso su mano en la mejilla del menor y lo obligó a verlo. "Kurt, no quiero tu sangre. Es decir, si tú quieres, lo haré, pero no es para eso que te pedí que vinieras. ¿Por qué crees eso?"

El castaño se sonrojó. "Cuando me mandaste ese mensaje, diciendo que querías cenar, creí que querías cenarme" dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos cuando dijo 'cenarme'.

Blaine lo miró en silencio unos segundos antes de estallar en risas. Las mejillas del ojiazul se encendieron con más fuerza y giró su rostro para que el moreno no pudiera verle la cara.

El vampiro, al notar la humillación del menor, paró de reir y lo envolvió con un abrazo por detrás. Apoyó su mentón en su hombro y lo besó ligeramente en la mejilla.

"Kurt, te invité aquí porque me gustas, y en verdad quería conocerte mejor. Si quisiera sangre, iría al banco" explicó suavemente.

"Oh" murmuró el castaño. "Lamento comportarme como un idiota"

Blaine lo abrazó más fuerte. "No, lamento si mi mensaje no fue lo suficientemente claro o en algún momento te di otra impresión"

Kurt se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Blaine le respondió con un beso.

"Pasa la noche aquí" murmuró el mayor entre besos. "Nada tiene que pasar, solo… quiero tenerte en mis brazos"

El corazón del castaño se detuvo. Sin saber que decir, asintió.

**-o-o-o-**

**Los reviews son amor, denme amor *suplica***

**Sin importar si festejan o no Navidad, pasen unos días geniales y un buen comienzo de año**

**I'mJustACrazyGirl**


End file.
